1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector has first and second housings that are connectable with each other. Cavities are formed in the first housing and terminal fittings are accommodated in the cavities. Tab-shaped terminals are arranged in the second housing. The tabs enter the cavities and electrically contact the terminal fittings when the two housings are connected. At least one of the housings of the connector often is formed unitarily as a single member.
A connector of an automotive wiring harness may connect several different circuits to one circuit. In such a case, plural circuits are wired in a single housing. A wiring operation is cumbersome in this situation because wires in the one housing are likely to be of different lengths and are likely to be laid along different paths. A divided connector addresses these problems by effectively dividing the housing into plural blocks. Wire laying operations then can be performed efficiently and independently for the circuits in the respective blocks. A connector of this type is e.g. known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-106670.
Outer surfaces of each block-shaped housing of a divided connector are formed with dovetail grooves or ribs. The dovetail grooves and ribs of adjacent block-shaped housings of the divided connector are engaged with one another to prevent the block-shaped housings from separating during the connecting operation of two connector housings. Thus, an operator need not press the blocks together while performing a connecting operation, and operation efficiency can be improved.
Each housing of the above-described divided connector is formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. The leading ends of the tab-shaped terminals would interfere with a connecting surface of a mating housing during a connecting operation if the cavities for the tab shaped terminals were arranged at positions corresponding to the dovetail grooves or ribs on the mating housing. Thus, the tab-shaped terminals cannot be arranged at positions that will align with the dovetail grooves or ribs on the mating housing. Then, the mating housing only can be used exclusively for the one divided housing and cannot be used for a unitary housing.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a connector and a connector assembly in which the other connector housing can be commonly used for one unitary-type connector housing and one divided-type connector housing.